Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $9$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{106}$ units long What is $\sin(\angle BAC)$ ? $A$ $C$ $B$ $9$ $5$ $\sqrt{106}$
Answer: SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse opposite $= \overline{BC} = 5$ hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = \sqrt{106}$ $\sin(\angle BAC)=\frac{5}{\sqrt{106}}$ $=\dfrac{5\sqrt{106} }{106}$